Crimes Against Skyrim
by AnonAnonymousAnon
Summary: Arielle Greensley examines crime in Skyrim.


**Abstract**

Crime in Skyrim, as well as punishment for their infraction, is rather straightforward. Furthermore, there are regions that are more likely than others to experience greater levels of particular kinds of crime when compared with others. Factors that may contribute to crime commission are economic and social status as well as social cohesion and collective efficacy.

 **Introduction**

When one thinks of crime in Skyrim what is most likely to come to mind first is the The Rift. More specifically, one will think of the notoriety of Riften: of its abundance of crime, and the rampant corruption of its guards and elites. This sparked an intrest within myself, thus giving cause to examine crime in Skyrim. For the sake of simplicity, this study will be restricted to the capital cities of each Hold.

Admittedly, I began my work with the hypothesis that Riften did contain significantly higher rates of crimes than other cities and that it contained a questionable population. In an effort to determine the accuracy of these assumptions, I endeavored to use as scientific and impartial approach as was possible.

 **Methods**

In order to maintain fairness - and to develop a baseline for crime rates as well as social and economic status - the cities of Dawnstar, Falkreath, Markarth, Morthal, Riften, Solitude, Whiterun, Windhelm, and Winterhold will be compared.

The results of this study are partially based upon five years of official records and official statements. This public information will serve as the basis for this study. This will include the crimes of Skyrim, their punishment, and basic information on the denizens that inhabit each city (for example, population total and economic status). Unfortunately, publicly available information may not always be accurate. The reasoning behind this is that crime is not always reported to the authorities. Additionally, the authorities may not necessarily collect all of the information this work requires. As a result, interviews with the citizens of each city will supplement the readily available information that I have gathered.

In order to obtain information from the general public, I began questioning friends whom were gracious enough to volunteer for this project. A snowball effect occured in which my friends spread the word of this study within their own social circles. I also took it upon myself to spread word of this study through the posting of notices. Finally, I welcomed anonymous letters, though I took the information provided through this means with a grain of salt.

The questions I asked of both the authorities and the citizens of Skyrim included, but were not limited to the following: "What are the crimes of Skyrim?"; "What is the punishment for each of these crimes?"; "How are these punishments meted out?"; and "What is the social and economic status of those whom are arrested and/or imprisoned?".

Based on gathered information, I would attempt to answer the question of whether economic and social status has a relation to the occurrence of crime.

 **Data**

Skyrim recognizes few but sensible crimes.

First, there is "disturbing the Jarl's peace." This would include such minor offenses as disorderly conduct while inebriated. Then we have crimes associated with theft or fraud: forging official records; lockpicking; pickpocketing; trespassing; and the theft of animals, goods, or miscellaneous personal property. There is then the escape from a local jail.

More serious is the killing of domestic animals. Afterwards, we have assault. It is important to note the exceptions to this law. On one extreme, brawls are not considered assault. In the other extreme, the act of a werewolf or vampire feeding on a corpse _is_ considered assault.

Publically, the most serious of crimes is murder. There are exceptions to this rule as well. If one were to be attack another with intent to cause serious or deadly harm, then the victim will be allowed to defend themselves. However, the killing of a guard for any reason is not accepted and is punishable to the maximum extent of the law.

Although not explicitly stated, transforming into a werewolf or vampire, or turning back to human form, would be considered the most heinous of crimes in Skyrim. Vampirism and lycanthropy are considered abominable.

Punishment in Skyrim is unique when compared to, say, Cyrodiil. Each hold is accountable for the crimes committed within its borders. Thus, a criminal might be able to escape punishment simply by moving to a neighboring hold. However, similar to Cyrodiil, each classification of crime has a different form of punishment.

The bounty added for theft is calculated by an item's value. Half of the value of the item(s) stolen will be added to the criminal's bounty. Trespassing is worth 5 gold; disturbing the Jarl's peace, 10 gold; pickpocketing, 25 gold; and horse theft, 50 gold. The forging of an official record varies between 100 and 250 gold. Escaping from jail adds 100 gold to an offender's bounty. Assault adds 40 gold. Murder and transformations are worth 1000 gold each.

The maximum prison sentence in Skyrim is seven years. For every 100 gold, until the total bounty reaches 700, another year is added. It is important to note here the uniqueness of sentencing in Markarth. Rather than occupying a cell for the duration of their sentence, prisoners are made to work Cidhna mine. Moving forward, once a criminal's bounty reaches 1000 gold or more in a specific hold, the guards of that hold will simply attempt to execute the offender. Additionally, bounty hunters will attempt to collect the on an individual's bounty once it reaches 1000 gold. The bounty hunter will charge the total bounty plus an additional twenty percent. If the bounty cannot be paid, they are within their right to execute the offender.

Naturally, the most obvious way to avoid an execution or the payment of a bounty would simply be to serve one's sentence. However, if one is allied with the Thieves Guild, they may be able to bribe guards and public officials to not make an arrest. Additionally, the Thieves Guild has several covert agreements in which the criminal offender will only be required to pay half of their total bounty. If one is a Thane in a particular hold, bounties of up to 3000 gold may be cleared. However, this may only occur once and only applies to the hold in which the individual is a Thane.

Now that I have discussed the crimes of Skyrim and their punishments, I consider the social and economic status of each city. An abundance or lack of opportunities and resources may prove to have an impact on the rates of crime. The very layout as well as well as the weather of each city may also be influential.

Dawnstar is noted for once having been a garrison town. Because of its harsh climate, those whom were in exile were posted here. As a result of such a climate, there is little self-sufficiency. Only the most resilient of fish or crops could be farmed from the land here. However, there are two mines, although they are in competition with each other. Landmarks of import are a lighthouse, a temple, a ruined military fort, and an alleged Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary.

Falkreath is known mainly for its massive graves; a result of the many wars fought throughout history. The economy here is centered mainly on lumber production. Like Dawnstar, there are rumors of a Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary.

Markarth is a somewhat interesting city. Its complex and ancient architecture is said to have been built by the ancient Dwemer. Life here is centered on the Cidnha Mines owned by the Silver-Blood family. Furthermore, the conflicts within and just outside of the city limits with the Forsworn may be worth some consideration in the study of crime commission.

Morthal is a city that requires little attention. It is somewhat notable for its strategic importance and its weak lumber production. It is noted for having an extremely weak economy in comparison to the other capital cities.

As for Riften, it may be difficult to separate one's own personal opinions in regards to the city's notoriety. Public opinion would state that the guards and most of the economic and social elite are within the pockets of the Thieves Guild - though all may deny this were you to ask them directly. Despite the alleged corruption, Riften is perhaps complete self-sufficience. There are enough fish in abundance, two wineries, a frequent enough influx of ships, and decent enough land outside the city walls that can be made into farms.

Solitude is perhaps the wealthiest city in all of Skyrim. It certainly has the greatest concentration of affluent individuals within all of Skyrim. It contains the Blue Palace in which the late High King resided. With the Palace, Solitude is the seat of power - and capital of - Skyrim. Naturally, this is what has attracted the large number of social and economic elites. Other landmarks of note are the Bards College and the Castle Dour - an Imperial outpost in which many high ranking Imperial Army officials reside, including the Emperor or Empress of Cyrodiil when visiting Skyrim.

Whiterun is in contention with Solitude for being the most of prosperous cities. Its location makes it the commercial hub of Skyrim, though its market is not of the same high quality as as that of Solitude's. Landmarks here include Dragonsreach - home of the Jarl; Jorrvaskr - home of the first and modern-day Companions; and the Skyforge - a forge that is said to produce legendary steel. Just outside of the city walls are several large farms.

Next is Windhelm, the landing of the first humans on Tamriel. Ysgramor himself is said to have built the city and resided in the the Palace of the Kings. Now it is home of the Stormcloaks. Despite the harsh weather, trade appears to be steady. The path may be slick with ice and the rivers frozen, but brave caravans and ships are able to make frequent enough trips to Windhelm to where its citizens are provided with the most basic of necessities.

Finally, we have Winterhold - home to the College of Winterhold. Not much trade goes through here as the location is difficult to get to, even more so with the area's particularly harsh weather. However, the population is able to get by, if just barely, possibly as a result of assistance from the magically inclined denizens of the College.

Now the social and economic composition of each city must be examined.

The majority population within all cities, logically, comprise of Nords. The populations of Dawnstar, Falkreath, and Morthal have the largest Nordic populations. Riften has a significant Dunmer and Argonian population. Windhelm has perhaps the largest Dunmer population; likely because it is one of the first major cities that the Dunmer encounter when venturing into Skyrim. These Dark Elves are sequestered in a slum that the local Nords call "the Gray Quarter." There is also a significant Argonian population, whom are forced to live on or near the docks. Winterhold's population is similar to Windhelm in that there is a large Nordic population but there is also a large Dunmer. Markarth has many Nords but also a significant amount of persons who are of Orismer heritage. Solitude and Whiterun are the most diverse of all cities, containing almost every race in Tamriel, but still have an overwhelming amount of humans. Curiously enough, however, Redguards and Khajiit are rarely found in Skyrim. It is likely that Redguards may prefer the dry or warm climates of their homeland and Cyrodiil. As for the Khajiit, many of Skyrimm's citizens believe them to be thieves, and as a result, they may be unable to find work or shelter within any of the nation's cities. In the extreme case of Winterhold, Khajiit are not even allowed within the city walls. Consequently, Khajiit are likely to work and live with traveling caravans.

In terms of the economic status of Skyrim's denizens, most are indigent. The most common work includes, but is not limited to: farming, mining, fishing, hunting, and servitude.

As a result of the exceptionally weak economy, the citizens of Morthal are the most destitute. Winterhold fares slightly better; although it would be easy to think that Winterhold would be the poorest city as a result of the lack of trade or the effect of the harsh weather on crops and animals. As mentioned previously, however, the locals are able to just barely take care of themselves; likely as a result of some assistance from the mages of the College of Winterhold.

The populations of Dawnstar and Falkreath fare somewhat better as a result of the ships passing through Dawnstar and the city's mines, and Falkreath's lumber production. The people in both cities are largely poor but not to the same extent as those residents of Morthal and Winterhold.

Markarth would appear to be a turning point from largely poor, to a mix between poor, middle class, and wealthy. Most citizens here are able to afford the most basic of necessities. However, there is a class of individuals whom are living in extreme poverty and filth. These residents inhabit a shelter called"The Warrens," which houses miners, smelters, and the infirm. The middle class and wealthy are most likely to be associated with the Silver-Bloods, the Jarl, or the Treasury House.

As for Riften, there is an ample middle and upper class when compared to the populations of the aforementioned cities. The common folk, whether they make money through legal means or by working with the Thieves Guild, would seem to be relatively well off, at least when compared with the aforementioned cities. The wealthy, like the common folk, may be associated with the Thieves Guild, or may have business dealing with the local wineries or fishery, or with the passing ships.

The residents of Windhelm largely fare better than those of Riften. The human races, through hard work, live difficult lives but most are able to afford to live and afford some comforts. The mer and beast races, considering their condition, are, by the grace of the Nine Divines, able to survive each day.

The wealthiest citizens of Skyrim live in Whiterun and Solitude after that. The poor and middle class are able to lead very comfortable lives. This, as mentioned previously, is a result of each city's strong economy. The middle and wealthy classes, of course, are able to afford to live the most comfortable of lives in all of Skyrim.

 **Results**

After considering all the social and economic of each capital city and its denizens, I finally examine the rates of crime and the reasons for each.

Falkreath and Dawnstar lead the nation in murder. In both cases, this has been attributed to the presence of alleged Dark Brotherhood Sanctuaries that are in proximity to both cities. The residents themselves are generally the victims of murder. Considering the strong community ties of Falkreath, and a similar situation in Dawnstar, I believe that people of both cities are simply practice targets for the Dark Brotherhood. As a city with strong ties, however, Falkreath has the lowest incidents of all other crimes. Additionally, Dawnstar is noted for having frequent brawls amongst citizens, usually as a result of an excess of drinking at the local inn.

Markarth has the highest incidences of assault and the third highest rate of murder. In regards to assault, the Silver Blood is said to hire thugs to rough up citizens for a variety of reasons. In terms of the rates of murder, the Silver Blood family's thugs or the Forsworn are largely held responsible. Further, there are alleged Daedric activities that may contribute to the rate of murder, and to some extent, assault.

The most common crimes in Morthal center on vampire feedings and disruption of the Jarl's peace. Two vampires who live nearby are the source of all feedings. Interestingly, as a result of the poor economy of Morthal, the citizens have bonded together in an attempt to survive. Therefore, rather than stealing from each other or killing each other, they merely find themselves drinking away their sorrows and getting into rather violent drunken brawls - thus leading to the highest rate of disturbing the Jarl's peace.

As one may have suspected, the most frequent crimes committed in Riften are those associated with theft of fraud: the forging of official records; lockpicking; pickpocketing; trespassing' the theft goods; and escapes from the local jail. This would appear to be a result of the Thieves Guild influence.

Solitude and Whiterun are actually relatively safe cities. Both have large incidences of pickpocketing and the theft of goods. This may be because even the poor of both cities have some wealth. Because both cities have a large amount of crime as a result of their large populations, empirically, they have higher incidences of crime in comparison to all other cities. When considering the ratio of crimes based to population, however, they amongst the safest of cities. Riften has the highest rate of crime when considering the ratios of crime rate and population density.

Windhelm would appear to have significant incidences of assault and murder. The primary targets are Argonians and Dunmer. This is likely because of certain xenophobic populations. Windhelm's own residents have stated that the residents of the Gray Quarter or the docks are close and generally help each other survive. It is outsiders that enter these areas and cause harm to the residents, thus leading to Argonians and Cunmer becoming the overwhelming majorty of victims in regards to assault and murder.

Winterhold has the lowest rates of crime throughout Skyrim. There have been reports of a few alarming murders or incidences of disturbing the Jarl's peace, however, these have been attributed to accidents within the College of Winterhold.

 **Critique**

Admittedly, there is implicit bias in this study. My biases may have affected the interpretation of the data I was presented with. Additionally, the statements of those interviewed may not be without bias either. There could be potential exaggeration or outright falsification. A citizen may state that there is more crime than is committed. An official could potentially minimize crime.

Further, crime rates are not greatly studied to begin with. Information may be outdated or not documented properly. Thus, public records may be inaccurate for reasons other than bias.

 **Conclusion**

There appears to be some connection between poverty and landmarks to crime. Furthermore, the immediate landmarks may also be a contributing factor to crime rates. Finally, the social cohesion and collective efficacy of each city may reduce levels of crime, even with the prevalence of factors such as poverty.

* * *

 **(IRL) References**

Lore: Dawnstar. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Lore:Dawnstar.

Skyrim: Crime. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Bounty#Overview.

Skyrim: Falkreath. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Falkreath.

Skyrim: Holds. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Holds.

Skyrim: Markarth. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Markarth.

Skyrim: Morthal. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Morthal.

Skyrim: Riften. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Riften.

Skyrim: Solitude. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Solitude.

Skyrim: Whiterun. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Whiterun.

Skyrim: Windhelm. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Windhelm.

Skyrim: Winterhold. (n.d.). Retrieved from wiki/Skyrim:Winterhold.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Four years of college has me thinking about sociology and law. This was my way of releasing some steam. Please don't judge me, lol. References used.**


End file.
